Hand of Fate
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: The prophecy allowed Voldemort to choose his own destroyer, but he didn't realize that it applied to two boys. What if Neville had been chosen instead of Harry as the Boy Who Lived? The first chapter is a prologue. That is why it is so short. This is an AU where Neville is featured as the main character instead of Harry. The next story in the series is "What Lies Beneath"
1. Prologue

Prologue

A foggy, sleepy English street spread out as a tabby perched on a brick wall. The cat was unusual by the markings around its eyes, which looked like spectacles.

It looked down the street as the lights blinked out suddenly one by one. It meowed loudly as a tall figure appeared at the end of the street, and strode toward it. A bundle of blankets was in his arms.

"Good evening, Minerva." the man smiled pleasantly.

The cat shifted and morphed until it turned into an older, bespectacled, severe-looking woman dressed in robes. "Are the rumors true, Albus?" she whispered, terrified.

"Unfortunately yes. The good and the bad." Albus Dumbledore offered the bundle to the woman, revealing a dark-haired boy who was barely a year old with a jagged cut on his forehead like a sideways lightning bolt.

Minerva McGonagall suppressed a sob, pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes with it. "Will he be all right?" she whispered.

"He'll be with his grandmother." Albus assured her. "She may be tough, but she will take good care of him. His name will be infamous among our world. She will keep him safe."

"But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers will go after him, won't they?" Minerva shivered in the cold night air, pulling her robes tighter around herself.

"They are scattered in the wind. They will not dare to attack him without their leader. Besides, I have placed protection on this house. He will not be harmed while he can call this place home." Albus assured her.

He strode to the doorstep and placed the bundle on the concrete. The baby stirred fretfully. Albus smiled a little. "You shall be famous, young son." he murmured. "Good luck, Neville Longbottom."


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Trip to Diagon Alley

Ten years later

"Neville, we have a big day ahead of us, come on! Get up!" a sharp rap sounded on the wood of Neville Longbottom's door.

The dark-haired pre-teen poked his ruffled bed-head out of the covers and blinked sleepily at the door. "Coming, Grandmum!" he shouted.

Neville hurriedly grabbed a Muggle outfit and showered and dressed. He made it downstairs in time to find his grandmother, Augusta waiting for him with breakfast. "Good morning, Neville." She greeted, sending a bowl of porridge in his direction with her wand. It settled onto the table gently without spilling any of it.

"Thanks. What's on the schedule today?" Neville asked picking up a spoon.

"Your letter came today. I sent an owl to Molly to see if she wanted to meet us in Diagon Alley to do our shopping. You know her youngest boy, Ron, is starting Hogwarts this year."

Neville sighed. "Yeah, I know. You've been having us hang out for years."

"And the Potters might be joining us, too. James sent an owl yesterday saying it depends on if Lily feels up to going in her condition." Augusta giggled. "Imagine having a baby at her age. I had your father right out of school. And she already has two kids to take care of. They'll be busy, I bet."

Neville sighed. The Potters, Longbottoms, and Weasleys had been friends for years, the kids hanging out together. "Isn't Harry starting this year, too?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot. With a father as famous for being a troublemaker at Hogwarts, he's got expectations to prove wrong. I've told you the legendary Potter gang, didn't I?" Augusta raised an eyebrow. "Of course it was a little after your parents time."

Neville sighed again. "Yeah, Grandmum, you told me."

A thud against the kitchen glass made Neville jump, and they both turned to see an elderly owl slid to the windowsill, hooting feebly. "Ah, that would be Errol. Poor thing. Why they sent him all this way, I will never understand." Augusta sighed. "Go fetch the letter and send him on the way, Neville."

Neville got up and opened the window, bringing the owl into the kitchen. Errol held out his leg, where a roll of parchment was tied to it. Neville untied it and sent him on his way. He closed the window and headed back to the table, unrolling the parchment. He read quickly. "Mrs. Weasley says that she'll meet us in Diagon Alley at noon today, at Gringotts." Neville looked up at his grandmother. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds fine with me. Wonder when we'll get the Potters' answer…" Just then there was a tapping on the window, like a beak pecking at it. Augusta glanced at the window and saw a gray owl standing on the windowsill. "Ah, that's James's owl, I would recognize it anywhere. Go fetch the letter."

Neville groaned as he got up and fetched the letter, sending the owl on its way. He unrolled the letter and read it quickly. "We can meet both of them today at the same time and place."

Augusta glanced up at the clock on the mantel, which suddenly poked out a bird, like a cookoo clock. The bird squawked "Almost noon, almost noon!"

"Oh my, it's that late already?" Augusta's ring-covered hand flew to her throat in surprise and fret. "We have to go. I'll get the Floo Powder ready, you get your list."

Neville got to his feet as Augusta strode to the fireplace. He tucked the parchment list in his pocket and went to the fireplace. Augusta took a bowl from the mantel that was filled with glittering powder. "Go first, son. I'll go after you."

Neville took a handful of the powder and threw it into the flames. The flames turned emerald green and he stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted, as he had done many times before on trips with his grandmother.

He spun around, faster and faster, keeping his eyes closed until the spinning finally stopped. He stumbled and threw out his arms for balance, opening his eyes. He found himself in a bar full of people dressed in robes of various colors.

The barman looked up from polishing a mug. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom! Welcome back!" he greeted him like an old friend.

Every head in the bar turned and as usual when he went anywhere, he was greeted like a celebrity. "Hey, the boy who lived!" an older gentleman clapped him hard on his shoulder.

"Can I get you a drink, Mr. Longbottom?" another woman asked, anxiously.

A hand touched his shoulder, firm. "Mr. Longbottom has business in Diagon Alley today, thank you." Neville looked up to see his grandmother had appeared behind him from the fireplace.

The patrons complained, but returned to their drinks. "Come, Neville. Diagon Alley awaits." Augusta led him to the back door of the bar.

A few dustbins and a brick wall were all that were in the back alley behind the bar, but to those in the know, it was a secret entrance. Augusta pulled her wand out of her cloak and tapped a pattern in the bricks.

The bricks shifted and rotated making a space in the bricks, widening by the second. Finally the bricks stopped moving, and it had formed an archway, revealing a shopping area.

"Gringotts first." Augusta pointed to a gleaming marble building straight ahead.

As they arrived at the famous bank, they spotted a family of flaming red-heads and a very pregnant red-headed woman, a tidy dark-haired man, a young boy who was the spitting image of his father, and a younger girl with flame red hair. "Molly, Lily, James!" Augusta greeted, hugging Molly and Lily. "Lily, you're glowing." She complimented.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Lily greeted, holding Augusta at arms-length. "It'll be nice to get this little guy out finally. Unfortunately Harry will be at school so I'll have to send a picture of his little brother."

"You excited about a little brother?" Augusta asked the young boy.

"After having a little sister? Of course I'm excited." Harry rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Trust me, having a little brother isn't all it's cracked up to be." One of the red-headed twins grumbled, shooting a look at the youngest red-headed boy.

"Fred!" Molly scolded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, I'm George, can't you tell which one of us is which?" the twin planted his hands on his hips in imitation of his mother. His siblings tried not to laugh.

"Well, when you stop playing pranks on people, then I'll remember." Molly countered. "You prove that two _is_ worse than one."

"We have a lot of shopping to do, guys. Let's go get the money to pay for it."

The group went in and Augusta led Neville to a goblin, while the other two families each went to a different goblin. Augusta spoke quietly with the goblin while Neville looked around. Finally, Augusta touched his arm. "Time to go to our vault, Neville."

Neville followed his grandmother after the goblin into the bowels of the bank. The goblin whistled and a cart wheeled up, stopping in front of them. "Get in." the goblin grunted.

Neville struggled to get in after his grandmother. He had barely settled in when the goblin got the car moving, knocking him back. The car hurtled through the cavern of tracks, the cold air bringing tears to his eyes. "Can it go slower?" Neville called to the goblin.

"Only one speed." The goblin grunted back. Finally the cart stopped in front of a door and the goblin got out. "Your vault."

Neville stepped out and helped his grandmother out as well. "Key?" the goblin grunted, holding out a hand with long fingers.

Augusta handed over a gold key. The goblin used it to unlock the door and opened it.

Augusta filed a bag with gold, silver, and bronze coins, which Neville recognized as Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "This'll do for your first year." Augusta replied with satisfaction, the bag jingling as she exited the vault. "Let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do."

The goblin returned them to the main area of the bank and they found the other two families there as well. "You have your money?" Augusta asked them.

"Yep." James held up the bag proudly.

"Yeah." Molly shifted her hand to hide the bag. "Let's go shop if we're going to get done today. We have a lot of stuff to buy now that Ron's starting Hogwarts."

The group headed out into the sunshine. "Where should we go first?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I need to get some Potion ingredients, so I'll meet up with you guys later. Lily, you want to take the boys to get their robes?" James suggested.

"Of course." Lily nodded.

"And I'll go get the books for everyone if you want." Molly offered.

"Let's go, boys." Lily gestured to the trio and they followed her to Madam Malkins. The bell tinkled as they entered the shop.

The shop was dimly lit, with a witch working at a footstool where a young boy was standing, wearing black robes too big for him. "Me or my assistant will be with you in a moment, dears." She replied, barely looking up.

Neville, Ron, and Harry sat in chairs by the window, waiting for the witch to be ready for them. "So, you're starting school this year?" Harry asked, appraising him with startlingly bright green eyes.

Neville shrugged. "It's no big deal, my gran wants me to do real well there. You know, live up to the reputation of my parents."

Ron looked in his direction and both of their eyes flicked up to Neville's lightning scar. "I thought you were him. You got rid of You-Know-Who, right?" Harry asked in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, but I was just a baby so I don't remember. I've lived with my gran since then."

"After your parents-" Ron's sentence was cut off by a groan after Harry stepped down hard on his foot. "Heh, sorry."

"It's okay, I'm proud of what they did. They died honorably and that was them, I hear." Neville lifted his chin proudly.

"All right, I'll do Ginger first." Another witch announced, appearing before them. "You two will have to wait until we're ready. We're very busy with new students coming for new robes."

Ron followed the witch to a footstool while Neville avoided Harry's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. It's not every day that you meet Neville Longbottom, the Boy Who Lived."

"Yeah, I've been reminded that all my life." Neville grumbled.

"Try having a perfect little sister who can do no wrong, when you've got as your mom says 'Your dad's streak of troublemaking.'" Harry rolled his eyes.

Neville snorted. "I'm an only child, so I can't relate."

A tall figure with chin-length black hair strode through the door. "Harry, I thought I'd find you here!" he greeted, holding his arms for a hug.

Harry jumped up and hugged the man tightly. "Sirius, I thought Dad said you were busy today?"

"And miss seeing my godson get ready for school? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sirius grinned boyishly. "James wanted it to be a surprise. You know he will do anything to get a smile on your face."

Harry grinned. "Neville, do you know who Sirius Black is?"

"Yes, my gran showed me a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. You're almost as famous as-"

"You are?" Sirius arched an eyebrow. "I doubt that. I just stood up against Voldemort. No big deal." He ignored the shudder that rippled through the witches and Harry. "Sorry, Harry. I know you aren't a fan of his name."

"It's okay. Did you see where Dad is?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ah, that's top secret. It cost me my friendship with my closest friend if I told you that. You'll have to wait until he meets us, Harry." Sirius gave him his trademark smile, touching the boy's raven hair. "You look more like your father every day. Except-"

"My eyes, I know." Harry nodded.

The first witch released the boy on the stool and called Harry over. Harry went over and stepped onto the stool to be measured.

There was a light tap on the window and Sirius and Neville looked out. James was standing outside, holding a birdcage with a sleeping snowy white owl in it. "Ah, the surprise is here." Sirius chuckled.

"Neville Longbottom." The other witch said finally, grabbing him by the arm. "It's your turn."

When they had finished, they left the shop with their bundles. Harry spotted James immediately and ran over. "Is that for me?" he asked excitedly.

"She's all yours, Harry. An early birthday present." James grinned, handing the cage over.

"Does Mom know?" Harry asked, looking up at his father.

James laughed. "I asked her first." He assured him. "We both agreed that it would give you less of an excuse not to write us."

"I'll write, of course." Harry nodded vigorously.

"Where to next?" Ron asked, looking down the alley.

"Ollivander's, of course." James suggested. "You can't go to Hogwarts without a wand."

"I've always wanted a wand since you gave me my first toy one." Harry grinned.

James led the way to the little dingy shop and they entered, the bell tinkling. A white-haired old man with large spectacles approached them. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter! James, you had a very pliable Mahongany 11". Perfect for transfiguration. Is it still working for you?"

"Like a dream, Mr. Ollivander." James beamed.

"And Lily, you had a swishy Willow one, 10 1/4". Perfect for charm work. You still have yours?"

"Yes, sir. It helps with the house work." Lily nodded. She touched her belly. "Especially since I don't get around very well these days."

Mr. Ollivander smiled at the sight of her belly. "I see a customer in my future, then."

"Of course, you're the best place to get wands." James agreed, nodding.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes found Neville finally and his pale eyebrows rose. But then he turned to Harry. "Shall we start with you, young man?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He set down owl cage as Mr. Ollivander searched through the shelves, searching for wands. He brought back a long, thin box, opened it, and handed him the wand. "Cherry, 10", Dragon Heartstring. Go ahead, give it a shot."

Harry lifted up the wand like he'd seen his dad and a sound like a gunshot rang out, making everyone duck. "Definitely the wrong one." Mr. Ollivander said quickly, snatching it back. He looked through more boxes and then brought over another. "Mahogany, 9". Similar to your father's."

Harry took the wand and gave a swishing motion. Red sparks shot out of the tip of the wand, looking joyous to be free. James and Lily clapped. "I guess it is really like father like son." James beamed, clapping Harry lightly on the back.

Mr. Ollivander wrapped the wand back in its box and packaged it. Once Harry had paid for it, he turned back to Ron and Harry. "Next, you, boy." He said to Ron.

"My mom insists on using my brother Charlie's wand." Ron admitted sheepishly. "You know, family heirloom?" he added feebly.

Mr. Ollivander clucked his tongue in disapproval. "A wand made for another wizard won't work as well for the new owner. Good luck with that one. He had a temperamental one." He turned to Neville. "Now, the famous Neville Longbottom. Shall we do you next?"

Neville felt his face go red at the look Mr. Ollivander gave him. "Yes, let's do it."

Mr. Ollivander searched through the shelves and chose wands, but every time Neville tried one, Mr. Ollivander almost immediately snatched it away. He wandered off to the shelves again, and they could hear him say quietly, "I wonder…"

Neville glanced at the Potters, who shrugged in confusion. Mr. Ollivander brought a long, thin box to him and held it out. "Holly, 11" Phoenix feather."

Neville took the wand and felt warmth in his fingers. He raised it and gold sparks flew out of it. "Wow, that's amazing!" Lily clapped.

"Odd…" Mr. Ollivander took the wand back and packaged it.

"What's odd, sir?" Neville was nervous.

"The Phoenix that gave a tail feather for your wand gave one other…" Mr. Ollivander paused for dramatic effect. "The owner of that wand gave you that scar."

Neville's vision began to tunnel as horror washed over him. _No, it can't be. I'm going to have a similar wand to the wand that killed my parents and almost killed me?_ "No, I don't want it. Give me another." He said at once.

"What?" the Potters stared at him.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Longbottom. It chose you for a reason, and no other wand will work as well for you. And remember, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did evil things, great terrible things, but he did achieve great things. So we should expect the same thing from you."

Neville sighed. He had no choice but to accept the wand. They paid for the wands and left the shop as Molly and the other Weasleys hurried up the street with loads of purchases. "I have everything we need, you want to find something to eat?" Molly asked, the red in her face in exertion contrasting with her flaming red hair. "Oh, hello Sirius. Good to see you again." She smiled.

"Molly." Sirius nodded his head.

"Dinner would be great." James agreed.

They ate dinner and Diagon Alley, ready to depart through the fireplace, Harry turned to the other two boys. "Well, I'll see you on the train, I suppose."

"Yeah, see ya." Ron replied. The Weasleys departed first, then the Potters, and finally Augusta led Neville through the fireplace.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Neville began to get nervous as he pushed his trolley filled with his trunk through the busy train station. "Grandmum, what is the number of the platform again?"

"Nine and 3/4 , for the tenth time." Augusta shook her head in dismay. "Your memory is getting worse by the year."

Neville flushed pink and steered his trolley toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. A small family was already waiting for the all-clear. James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, and his sister, Marie. "James, Lily!" Augusta greeted, enveloping Lily in a hug. "How are you doing, honey?"

"Just fine, the baby's kicking up a storm." Lily smiled, brushing her long red hair over her shoulder. "He can't get out fast enough."

"Trouble-maker like his father and brother already?" Augusta asked, amused.

"That's one thing I wished he hadn't inherited from James." Lily shot an annoyed look at her husband, who grinned sheepishly.

"We better get on the platform, it's getting close to leaving." Augusta turned to Neville. "Just go at it at a run if and don't be scared you'll run into it. You'll be able to go right through."

Neville nodded and broke into a run. He closed his eyes, anticipating a crash but none came. A whistle sounded, startling him and he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was puffing steam and the platform he was now standing on was filled with kids and parents saying goodbye.

The others burst through the barrier, this time with the Weasley family behind them. "Sorry we're late, Molly and the kids showed up." Augusta apologized, panting.

Another whistle blew as a tall man went along the train, shutting the doors. "Hurry up, you lot, the train's about to leave!" Molly and the other adults hugged all the kids before shooing them toward the train. Neville tried shoving his trunk onto the train, but it didn't budge.

"Need help, Neville?" one of the twins asked, offering to help him with his trunk.

"That would be great." Neville smiled gratefully at him.

"Oi, George! Come help me!" the teen called over his shoulder.

With the twins help, they managed to heave it inside and climbed in before the train started moving.

"We have some business to attend to with Lee, so we'll see ya later, okay?" George nodded to Neville.

Harry looked out the window as laughter rang through the train. He spotted a large black dog running alongside the train, tongue lolling out. Harry stuck his head out of the window and shouted, "Bye, Sirius!"

Neville, Ron, and Harry found a compartment to themselves and settled in for the long train ride. At noon, the lunch trolley came along and an elderly witch poked her head in, "You boys want anything from the trolley?"

"Mum packed sandwiches," Ron mumbled, hunching in his seat.

"Don't be thick, Ron. I'll get us something." Harry got to his feet and bought some of everything, bringing it back to them back to his seat. "Have whatever you want."

Ron looked awestruck. "I never considered how rich you guys are. Your parents gave you that much pocket money?"

Harry shrugged, ripping open a Chocolate Frog. "It's not such a big deal." He said as the compartment door slid open.

"So it's true, the famous Neville Longbottom is on the train." A drawling voice sneered from the doorway.

Harry reached for his wand at once, recognizing the voice. "Malfoy, get out of here!" he growled, glaring at Draco.

"It's a free country, Potter. And," Draco added, sneering down his nose at Harry. "Looks like you have your father's temper. Let's see if you have his talent too. Or lack of it." Draco laughed coldly.

Harry jumped to his feet, pointing at Draco. "Get out or I'll use a curse my father taught me." He growled.

"Fine, looks like the filth showed up anyway." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes as a bushy-haired girl appeared beside him.

"Excuse me, you are disturbing my studying. Shut up or I'll use the spell I just learned to glue your mouth shut." The girl replied coldly, glaring at the four of them.

"Fine, don't want to get your filth on my new robes." Draco sneered at her as he walked away, reaching the spot where two thuggish boys stood. "Come on, Crabbe and Goyle. They're not worth our energy."

The girl strode in and plopped down on the seat across from Neville. "Sit down." She ordered Harry, who was still tense.

Harry sank into the seat beside her, still furious. "Stupid Malfoy thinking he's better than everyone else." He muttered under his breath.

The girl gave him a look, then turned to Neville. "And I know who you are, you're Neville Longbottom. I can see that scar on your head you're hiding." She said bluntly.

Neville flattened his bangs to hide the scar. "Maybe. Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. My parents were shocked when I got my letter. They're Muggles and they had no clue. Although when I was showing signs of magic at seven they should have suspected something." She rolled her eyes.

Ron stared in disbelief at her. "Jeez," he muttered.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing." Ron muttered, looking away.

"Well, see you later then," Hermione got to her feet and headed for the door. "Oh, by the way?" she asked, turning around to look at Ron. "You have a smudge of dirt on your nose."

The scenery outside the train windows became wilder as the sky darkened. By the time they pulled up to a train station, it was pitch dark and they were dressed in their new black robes.

As Harry, Neville, and Ron departed the train, they heard an loud booming voice shout, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years right this way!"

Harry, Neville, and Ron followed the voice with the other first years and found a huge bearded man holding a lamp. "Ah, you must be Harry, I'd recognize yer anywhere. Look just like your dad."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

"And you must be a Weasley, tha' hair would make you easy ter pick ou' in a crowd." The man gave a big belly laugh. "And you must be Neville, pleasure to meet yer."

Neville smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you, er-"

"Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. I'm surprised your parents didn't tell yer abou' me."

"My gran was before your time." Neville apologized. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Secret's safe with me." Hagrid chuckled again and led the way to a series of boats bobbing in the lake. "Ev'ryone in, this is how we get to the school."

The first years climbed into the boats and they began to move on their own. The had to duck under the roof a cavern and found themselves in a dimly lit cavern with an orante door at the end of the bay created by the cavern itself. Harry and the other first years climbed out and followed Hagrid inside. A stern, dark-haired witch, whose hair was pulled tight into a bun was waiting for them. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here."

"See you kids later." Hagrid waved and headed through another set of doors.

"Welcome, first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. Before you go in to enjoy the feast, you must be sorted into the House you will belong to for the rest of your schooling. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will live with your other House classmates and have classes with the classmates of your own year. You will be given the opportunity to earn points for good deeds and be docked points for wrongdoing." The witch glanced at Harry as she spoke, giving him the impression his father's reputation preceded him. "Follow me inside."

Neville and the first years followed Professor McGonagall through the doors Hagrid had gone through, revealing a long hall with four long tables filled with students. Their eyes were drawn upward to the ceiling where the night sky was visible.

"It's not really an open roof, it's been bewitched to look like it." Hermione was heard telling someone behind them. "I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Show-off." Neville heard Ron mutter and grinned.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the head of the hall and placed a three legged stool there along with a patched and frayed hat. She stood back and everyone stared if waiting for something. To Neville's astonishment, a rip at the brim opened up and the hat began to sing. He looked at Harry, dumbfounded as the hat sang about the qualities of each house before going quiet.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and the hat will contemplate before giving the House you will are placed in." Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and read out the first name: "Abbot, Hannah."

Neville shifted in place, his stomach growling. "Does it usually take this long?" he asked Harry anxiously.

"My dad said someone being sorted during his time took ten minutes." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been for generations."

"Have they ever decided someone belonged in none of the Houses?" Neville asked.

"Nah, they wouldn't have let you in if they were just giving a free train ride to visit." Harry laughed quietly. "No one as far as I know has ever done that."

"I knew Fred was lying." Ron grumbled, annoyed. "He said we were expected to wrestle a full grown troll."

Harry laughed quietly. "And with what you know about Fred, you believed him?"

Ron shoved Harry a little. "Knock it off, Harry. I didn't know a thing about it."

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor called, shooting an annoyed look at Harry and Ron's direction.

"Please don't let her be in my house." Ron muttered. "All my family's been in Gryffindor too so likely I will too."

Hermione hurried up to the stool and sat down. After a moment of deliberation, the hat called "Gryffindor!"

Ron groaned as she hurried off to the Gryffindor table, recognizable by loud cheers and whistles. "Great." He muttered.

Harry and Neville laughed quietly as the Sorting went on. "Longbototm, Neville!" Professor McGonagall called.

Neville sighed and squeezed through the crowd to the Sorting Hat. He sat down on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on its head and it fell over his eyes.

"Hm…interesting. Thirst to prove yourself…Decent mind…Where to place you?" a quiet voice whispered in his ear.

"Not Slytherin." Neville muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Not Slytherin? But you would be great in Slytherin, I can see it now…If you're so sure you don't want it…better place you…Gryffindor!"

Neville sighed in relief as the Sorting Hat shouted the last word. He took off the hat and hurried to the Gryffindor table amid shouts of "We got Longbottom!"

Neville looked up at the long table behind the sorting hat and spotted a thin, elderly man with a long white beard and star-studded robes. He recognized him at once as Albus Dumbledore. The man caught his eye and gave a nod and a wink. Neville smiled back as he took his seat.

As the crowd of first years thinned out, "Weasley, Ron!" was called.

Ron walked up to the Sorting Hat as though he was condemned and placed the hat on his head. After a few seconds, it screamed, "Gryffindor!"

Neville and Harry clapped loudly as Ron joined their table. "Good job, Ron." A red-haired teen clapped him on the back as he joined the table. "Knew you'd join us."

"Yeah, yeah, Percy." Ron grumbled, turning pink.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and made a few start-of-term announcements, including a warning about out-of-bound areas and dismissed them.

"Follow me, first years." Percy called, waving them forward.

Neville, Ron, and Harry followed Percy up staircase after staircase until they reached a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked, arching a brow at Percy.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied, and the hidden door swung open.

Harry, Ron, and Neville climbed in, noticing they had entered a circular common room. "Boys' dormitories are on the left, girls' are on the right. Good night." Percy headed for the stairs.

Harry, Neville, and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory. There were five four-poster beds and their trunks were already waiting.

"Might as well go to bed." Ron said, suppressing a yawn.

"Night," Neville agreed, changing into his pajamas. He climbed into his four-poster and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Break In

Chapter 4: Break In

Ron, Neville, and Harry dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. "Food's great, eh?" Ron asked, piling his plate with golden platters near him.

"Yeah, Mum's a great cook, but this is amazing." Harry agreed, taking a bite out of a sausage.

"Hey, look, mail's here!" someone called down the table.

Harry, Neville, and Ron looked up to see owls of every color swoop down upon them. Harry's snowy owl and a barn ow landed in front of him. "Hey, Mum and Dad sent me a package!" Harry exclaimed, taking the parcel from her. "And Hagrid wants to see us on Friday." He said, reading the scroll the barn owl read. "Blimey, I wonder what he wants to see us about."

Neville spotted a barn owl swooping toward him and felt a jolt of dread. He caught the parcel it was carrying and opened it with shaking fingers. A glass ball was inside, full of white smoke.

"Who sent you a Remebrall?" Harry asked, spotting the ball as the smoke inside turned vivid red. "And what did you remember?"

Neville shrugged. "My grandmum, but the problem is, I don't remember what I forgot."

Harry and Neville laughed.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall went along the table, passing out class schedules. As one, the students got to their feet and headed to their dormitories to get ready for class.

"Looks like Transfiguration is up first. Wonder if she's as strict in class as she was this last night." Ron sighed as they entered the Transfiguration class after getting lost.

"Looks like it's not too bad, McGonagall's not here yet." Harry sighed with relief, spotting a tabby cat sitting on the desk.

The whole class jumped back as the tabby leapt of the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall. "It looks like a more useful lesson for this is how to Transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so at least the other would be on time." She replied coolly, her mouth thin as she stared down at them.

"That was the single coolest bit of magic I've ever seen, Professor." Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Now before I give you detention despite your compliment, Mr. Weasley, take your seat. I assume you don't need a map for that." Professor McGonagall turned away, leaving them to find seats. As Harry, Ron, and Neville sat down next to each other, she turned back to the class. "Transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects you will be learning, so I'm starting you off with something simple. Miss Brown, would you pass out the matches? Your task today is to try to Transfigure yours into a needle."

A girl with long brown hair sprung to her feet and passed out matches from a box Professor McGonagall handed her.

By the end of class, Harry, Neville, and Ron hadn't made any headway on the matches. Only Hermione was able to successfully Transfigure her match into a needle. Professor McGonagall's mouth quirked up into a rare smile at the sight of Hermione's success.

"Finally, it's Friday!" Ron groaned on Friday afternoon on their way to a double Potions lesson. "Have you heard anything on what this Professor Richman is like?"

"Not really, other than my dad was in school with him and they didn't like each other." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sounds charming." Ron laughed aloud as they entered the dungeons.

As they sat down at their desks, a side door opened and a tall man with short blond hair strode in. "Enough talking, you won't be doing any of that wand waving in my class." He replied coldly, his gaze sweeping across the classroom. His eyes fell on Harry and his lip curled in a sneer before turning to Neville. "Ah, we have a celebrity. Neville Longbottom, I'm honored." The curl of his lip countered the statement.

Neville turned pink until Professor Richman turned away with a sweep of his robes. "Jeez, what a killjoy." Harry muttered to Neville. Neville grinned.

"Enough blathering, you two. The delicate art of Potion-making takes total concentration. So I highly doubt you will excel in this subject if you have dinner on your mind while you work. We will start with a potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board," Professor Richman tapped the blackboard with his wand. "You have the remaining time to make a decent attempt. Although I doubt few will manage to make a passable one. Begin."

Neville, Harry, Ron, and the other students worked on their potions. Steam rose as they worked, making it hard to see Professor Richman as he swept through the dungeon, observing their work.

With ten minutes left in the class, Richman called, "Your potions should be almost finished, let it simmer another five minutes and stopper it. Label it with your name and bring it to my desk."

Neville scooped up his potion and placed it into the flask. He knew he hadn't done the best on compared to Hermione's perfect example. But it was better than Goyle, who's flask shattered on contact with the potion. Harry chuckled under his breath. "Good for him."

"Yeah, guano for brains that on." Ron agreed before they dropped their flasks off at the desk. They headed out of the dungeons. "That was awful, did you guys manage?"

Both boys shook their heads and sighed.

Harry, Ron, and Neville arrived at Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the grounds at five to three that afternoon and knocked on the door. A booming bark sounded from behind it, startling them. Exchanging looks, they waited.

"Get back, Fang!" They heard Hagrid shout, before he opened the door. "Hey, glad you could come, boys!" He boomed, ushering them inside. "Can I get ya a cuppa?"

"Tea would be nice." Neville nodded, looking around. Everything was large, right down to the massive bed that took up one wall. They sat down at the oak table as Hagrid poured them enormous cups of tea.

"Glad we finally got a chance to meet. I know all abou' yer parents, all three o' ya." Hagrid's beetle-black eyes glittered at them. "Harry, of course. Your da' was the biggest troublemaker these walls have seen before this one's brothers arrived." He jerked his thumb at Ron. "Changed any?"

"Not much." Harry grinned. "Mum says I inherited his troublemaking streak."

"God help the teachers then." Hagrid grinned. He turned to Neville, his smile disappearing. "Sorry to hear abou' your parents, Neville. I know your story well."

Neville nodded, acknowledging the apology. "My Gran told me you have been a fixture in the school for years."

"Well after your grandmum's time, Neville. Don't tell her I said tha'." Hagrid boomed out a laugh. "She'd tan me hide if she heard tha'. But yeah, I've been here ages."

Ron noticed a Daily Prophet lying off to one side of the table as if cast aside when Hagrid went to answer the door. A headline blared: THEFT AT GRINGOTTS, NOTHING STOLEN. "What is this?" he asked, tapping the page with his finger.

"Ah, nothing to worry about." Hagrid hastily snatched up the paper, folding it to hide the headline. He checked the watch. "Yeh better get up to the castle or yeh'll be late fer dinner. Here, take some of me rock cakes with yeh." He hastily shoved a handful of cakes into their arms, shoving them toward the door.

Harry, Neville, and Ron left, sharing a glance. "Was he acting weird?"

"He's a weird bloke." Ron shrugged, taking a bite out of the rock cake as they walked. "Jeez, no wonder he called them rock cakes. They're hard as one."

Neville shrugged. "Just bin 'em in our dorm, he was just trying to get us out of his cabin so we wouldn't ask any more questions about the Gringotts breakout."

"That is strange, why would someone break in but not steal anything?" Harry asked, confused.

"Let's go get ready for dinner, I'm starving." Ron took off toward the castle with the other two following.


	5. The Flying Fiasco

Chapter 5: The Flying Fiasco

Harry, Ron, and Neville were pleased that they only shared Potions classes with the Slyhterins; however, they found they were to share another lesson with them: flying lessons on Thursday.

"Awesome, I've been waiting for flying lessons for the longest time." Ron pumped his fist. "Too bad we're going to learn with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, it's a shame." Harry nodded, with a sigh. He looked over at Neville, who had gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"My gran never lets me near a broom, she's afraid I'll hurt myself." Neville looked over at them. "I can't make a fool of myself in front of the Slytherins!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, at least you don't have a great Quidditch player father's reputation to uphold." Harry sighed. "My dad was a famous Quidditch player at Hogwarts."

"That's a bummer. We'll have each other's backs if they try something, promise. Right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course, you'd have to be mental to think I would side with those snakes." Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron snorted in amusement as he headed for the common room door. "I'm starving, let's go have breakfast."

"Good idea." Harry nodded and he and Neville followed Ron out of the common room.

Thursday arrived as a clear sunny day, though it was a little cool. "Perfect weather for flying, you know?" Harry asked, shielding his eyes to look up at the bright sky.

"Yeah, perfect." Neville muttered, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"All right, first years!" a short gray-haired woman with hawkish yellow eyes strode up to them. "My name's Madam Hooch and I have broom for each of you if you're ready to get started." She gestured to two lines of brooms behind her. "Stand beside your broom, come on, hurry up!"

Harry, Ron, Neville and the other students scurried to find a broom. With Madam Hooch's instructions, each student held a hand over their broom and said, _"Up!"_

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. However, he was the only one. Brooms, it seemed, could sense the hesitation on the student's voice and stayed on the ground. Finally everyone had their brooms in hand.

"Mount your brooms firmly so you don't fall off." Madam Hooch watched them beadily as they obeyed. She caught sight of Draco Malfoy and her eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, you're not riding a horse!" she barked, striding over to adjust Draco's position.

"I've been doing it this way all my life!" Draco defended himself, turning pink. Harry, Ron, and Neville exchanged grins.

"On my whistle, rise about five feet, hover, and set down again. _Only_ hover. One-two-THREE!"

Twenty brooms rose in the air five feet. However, as Neville started to lower his broom again, he caught sight of the distant ground below him. He fainted dead away and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Neville!" Harry and Ron cried, setting down on the grass again as Madam Hooch reached him.

Madam Hooch clucked her tongue as she helped Neville sit up, now awake. "Broken wrist. I'll help you to the hospital wing. You!" she barked at the remaining class. "If I see so much as a twig in the air, you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch."

Madam Hooch led Neville to the castle. Before she ushered him inside, he could hear Malfoy call out, "He may have defeated the Dark Lord, but he can't even keep track of his Remembrall!" to jeering from the Slytherins.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock." Neville groaned miserably. "Only been here a week and Malfoy's already had a reason to taunt me. So much for Boy Who Lived."

"Pay no mind to Malfoy, Longbottom." Madam Hooch replied briskly, as they reached the hospital wing. "Poppy, he broke his wrist at his first flying lesson." She explained to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"I can mend that in a trice, come on in, Neville." Madam Pomfrey waved him in. "Thank you, Shae."

Madam Hooch nodded and left the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey got to work.

Neville left the hospital wing a few minutes later, his wrist burning slightly from the healing. As he approached Quirrell's classroom, he heard voices coming from a classroom. He paused to listen:

"-he caught that Remembrall after a 100-foot dive-" Professor McGonagall was saying to someone.

Neville's heart sunk. What had happened after he left? He opened the door and entered. "Professor, it's my fault, whatever he did-"

Neville caught sight of Professor McGonagall, Harry, and a fifth-year boy staring at him and he went beet red. "What on earth are you talking about, Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"I thought he was in trouble." Neville turned a deeper shade of red.

"No, Longbottom. He is actually our new Seeker." Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry and the fifth-year. "Wood, he's perfect. I don't think Charlie could have made that catch."

"He's the right size for a Seeker. He's small, and light. But first years never make the team." Wood replied at once as he appraised Harry.

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can make an exception. Gryffindor has not won the Quidditch cup since Charlie himself played. I've missed it being in my office." Professor McGonagall leveled a look at Harry. "I better hear you're training hard, Potter, or I might change my mind about a punishment."

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded and followed Neville out of the classroom.

"That was close! What happened when I left, Harry?" Neville asked, wiping his sweaty brow.

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy took your Remembrall and decided to fly up and hide it somewhere for you to find it. I chased him to get it back. I said I had your back and I meant it."

"Thanks, Harry." Neville smiled with relief. "You really dove and caught my Remembrall like she said?"

Harry grinned. "Do you think McGonagall would lie about that? I was lucky she didn't expel me."

"I thought I was walking in on that, to be honest." Neville admitted as they headed for dinner.

"Hey, Harry, Wood just told us you're on the team." Fred greeted, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "George and I are on the team too, we're Beaters."

There was a sniff from a few feet away. Hermione was pointedly looking away with an air of superiority. "Don't bother with her, mate. She thought you got off easy on it." Ron muttered to Harry and Neville as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry shrugged as he helped himself to a roll. "We don't know yet whether I got lucky on that dive. McGonagall said it herself, Charlie couldn't have made the catch."

"Mate, are you mental?" Ron asked, incredulously. "You have a Quidditch legend for a father! There's no way it could have been luck."

"Wish I was lucky on a broom." Neville muttered, low enough only Harry could hear.

"I'm sure you have something else you can do. Everyone does." Harry patted Neville on the shoulder with one hand while taking a bite of his roll. "You're the Boy Who Lived, that's enough of a legend to live up to."

"You're right. I just wish I knew why You-Know-Who chose me as a baby." Neville sighed, miserably.

"Hope you enjoy your last meal, Potter." A voice sneered in Harry's ear.

Harry spun in his seat and saw Malfoy standing between the tables, sneering at them. Crabbe and Goyle flanked him as usual. "Malfoy, shut your big fat mouth." He snarled.

"Big talk from such a little man." Malfoy taunted with a smirk.

"You're all big talk when you're in the air." Harry retorted. "You couldn't beat me with my wand tied behind my back."

Malfoy turned pink but kept his cool. "Fine, let's take that challenge. Midnight duel. Trophy case, wands only. If you're man enough."

"I'm man. Ron's my second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked quickly at Crabbe and Goyle beside them. "Crabbe." He decided.

As the Slytherins walked away and Harry, Ron, and Neville returned to their meals, they distinctly heard Hermione mutter, "Idiots" purposely loud enough to hear.

"You have something to say, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking over at her.

"If you want to get yourselves expelled a week into school, no reason for me to stop you." Hermione pushed away her plate and left the Great Hall.

"Jeez, could she be more bossy?" Ron grumbled. Harry and Neville shook their heads.


	6. Midnight Dealings

Chapter 6: Midnight Dealings

"We better go." Harry muttered, checking his watch after Dean and Seamus had gone to bed. Neville was pretending to sleep so he knew when they were leaving.

Neville waited until they got to the door before saying, "I knew you were going to fall for his tricks."

"Neville, you're still awake?" Harry asked, looking over at Neville's bed.

"Yeah, I heard you were going out to meet Malfoy for a duel. Did you consider it was a trick? How can you be sure that he's not trying to get you in trouble?"

"You sound like Hermione." Ron grumbled. "Let's go, Harry."

"You can't just go without a lookout." Neville said at once, scrambling out of bed. "You need to have someone listening for trouble."

Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "Could be a good idea. Sure, come on, Neville."

Neville pulled on his robe and followed Harry and Ron down the stairs into the common room. The dying fire illuminated a mop of very bushy hair from a nearby couch. "I can't believe you're going to risk this, Harry." Hermione asked, leveling him a gaze.

"None of your business, Hermione." Ron snapped, heading for the portrait. Harry and Neville made to follow him, but Hermione was right behind them. "Shove off, Hermione." Ron glared at her.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Hermione asked coolly, following them out of the portrait hole. "If I can't convince you not to go, then I hope you have fun on the train home."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron muttered, hurrying down the hall with Neville and Harry. A few moments later, Hermione caught up with them, panting. "Who said you were invited?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"I'm locked out and you don't want me to be found by Filch. I'll be happy to tell him where you are." Hermione said loftily.

"Fine, come on." Ron grumbled again, turning away.

The four students snuck through the empty corridors, keeping an eye out for Filch the caretaker or Mrs. Norris. They reached the trophy room without being seen and snuck in, Harry shutting the door behind him. "It's nearly midnight, where's Malfoy?" he hissed, glancing around at them.

"I dunno, I-" Neville paused as he heard a voice. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. He heard a voice coming closer, one he recognized as Filch's. "It's Filch, we have to get out of here!" he hissed.

"This way!" Harry hissed, heading for the opposite door. The others followed and they escaped out into an empty corridor. However, a meow alerted them to the fact that they were not alone. A skeletal, dust-colored cat had rounded the corner, meowing to alert her master. "Run!" Neville hissed and they broke into a run, fleeing from the feline.

They skidded to a halt in front of an oak door. Ron grabbed the handle, yanking on it. "It locked!" he complained, releasing the handle.

"Oh, move aside!" Hermione pushed past them and pointed her wand at the door. " _Alohomora!"_

The lock gave an audible click and opened a crack. They slipped in, panting from the exertion. "That was close." Neville sighed, listening at the door. There was a tug on his robes. "What is it?" he asked, realizing it was Ron, who looked terrified.

Ron pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the middle of the room. Neville looked and froze with terror as well.

A giant three-headed dog glared down at them, clearly having just woken up from a nap. Growl could be heard from the beast. "Let's get out of here!" Harry cried, reaching for the door. They stumbled out of the room and didn't stop running until they were a long way from the corridor. "That was the third-floor corridor we were warned not to go in, right?"

"What on earth was that thing doing there?" Ron demanded, panting.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snapped, turning haughty.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"What he was standing on?" Ron asked incredulously. "I was too busy looking at its heads! If you didn't notice he had _three!"_

"He was standing on a trapdoor. He clearly is guarding something." Hermione replied calmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed before you get us killed or in the likely worse scenario, expelled. Good night."

"What is wrong with her? She has her priorities bungled." Ron shook his head in amazement as he watched her stalk off.

Neville led them back to their dormitories where they fell asleep.

A week passed, in which Hermione did not speak to Harry, Ron, or Neville; however, they found it an improvement. The boys plotted a way to get back at Malfoy for the trick he played, and a perfect revenge arrived one morning.

"Morning post is here," Ron looked up at the enchanted ceiling. His eyes widened as he spotted something. "Harry, look!"

Harry and the rest of the school looked up in time to see several owls soaring toward the Gryffindor table, carrying a long, thin package. The owls set the package down in front of Harry and took off again. "That looks like a-" Ron started, shutting up at the look on Harry's face.

Harry took the parchment attached to the package and read quickly,

Harry-

Don't open this at the breakfast table. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to send you your very own broom. I am very proud of you for making the Quidditch team; however, your mother wants me to pass along the reprimand she would give if she could be there.

Best wishes,

Dad

Harry grinned. "Let's go up and get ready for class."

"Good idea," Ron and Neville followed him out of the Great Hall.

"That's a broom, Potter. You're in for it now." A voice sneered from a corner. Malfoy leaned against the wall, looking delighted about something.

"What's going on, Malfoy, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, appearing at the door.

"Potter's been sent a broom, Professor." Malfoy said at once, eager to get Harry in trouble.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore gave permission Potter's father to send him a broom." Professor McGonagall nodded in approval.

"If it wasn't for Malfoy, I wouldn't be able to." Harry smirked, trying not to laugh at the confused look on Malfoy's face. They took off, heading for the dormitories.

"You think you're being rewarded for bad behavior?" Hermione asked angrily.

"What's it to you, Hermione?" Ron shot back.

"Never mind," Hermione stalked up the stairs to her own dormitory.

Harry led the way up to the dormitory and ripped off the wrapping on the broom. The handle was shiny and polished, the twigs even and uniform. "It's beautiful…" he grinned.

"There's another note." Ron noticed a note on Harry's pillow.

Harry picked it up and read it quickly:

Potter-

Wood will meet you at the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock tonight for your first training session. Don't be late.

Professor McGonagall

"This day is just getting better and better." Harry grinned.


	7. Trolling for Trouble

Chapter 7: Trolling for Trouble

Halloween arrived with the scent of pumpkin wafting through the castle. Harry, Neville, and Ron arrived at breakfast just in time for the morning's owl post. Harry's snowy owl swooped down, depositing a parchment envelope in front of him. "It's from Dad! Blimey, I wonder why he would write when I just got a letter the other day."

"Open it, it might be urgent." Neville suggested, his interest piqued.

Harry opened the letter and two pieces of parchment fell out: a letter and a photograph. Harry picked up the photograph, noticing it was a moving black-and-white picture of a fussy baby. "Mum must've had the baby!" he said excitedly.

"Let me see!" Ron demanded, snatching the photograph out of Harry's hands. "He's cute, what's his name?"

Harry picked up the letter and quickly read it. "Mum and Dad named him Autumn for the season he was born." He explained.

"I thought Autumn was a girl's name." Ron raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Apparenly it can be a boy's name." He sighed. "Finally I have a little brother. I've been waiting since they brought Marie home from St. Mungo's. Worst day of my life considering I was only two."

Ron sniggered heartily at that. "At least you won't have to spend as much time with her until she goes to school. Is she showing any magical signs?"

"Yeah, my hair turned green one day a year or so ago." Harry shrugged. "No explanation so we figured it was her. Then some other things have been happening since."

"Sounds like what happened when you showed magical powers." Ron chuckled. "We played hide and seek and we couldn't find you for hours because you kept moving magically every time we got close. It took us three hours to find you."

"We better go, we have Charms this morning. Didn't Flitwick say we were doing the Levitating Charm today?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to try that out." Harry grinned. "Dad used to levitate us for our amusement. Kinda like what Muggle parents do when they play 'Airplane'?"

"That sounds awesome. My dad didn't do anything like that. He was too busy telling off Fred and George."

"Someone say our names?" Fred asked, sidling over to them with George beside him.

"Speak of the devil." Ron muttered darkly.

"I'll take the compliment." Fred grinned roguishly. "So tonight's your first Halloween feast at Hogwarts, eh?"

"Yeah, what usually goes on at the feast?" Neville asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Some skeletons, someone fights a troll, no biggie." When Neville looked worried, he laughed. "You really believe that?"

"Ignore them." Ron muttered to Neville as the twins left the table, laughing. "Just be glad you get the summer holidays away from them."

"I'm very glad for that." Neville nodded.

Flitwick started class by handing out feathers for them to practice the Levitation Charm. "Remember the wand movements we've been working on in class!" he squeaked from his perch on a pile of books behind his chair. "A nice swish and flick movement. And it's Wingardium Leviosa. Begin, please."

The students got to work on practicing the spell. Harry, Ron, and Neville found the spell very difficult to accomplish, and Hermione was not making it any easier.

"No, Ron, you're doing it all wrong! It's Wing-ah-dium Levi-oh-sa, not Wingardium Levi-oh-sa! She pointed out bossily.

"Oh really? You try it then." Ron raised an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes and gave her wand a little swish and flick, saying, "Wingardim Leviosa!"

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Flitiwck squeaked as the feather floated a few feet into the air. "Look how Miss Granger is doing it!"

Ron stormed out after the bell rang in a towering mood. Harry and Neville followed. "No wonder she has no friends, she's so bossy to everyone!" he grumbled.

Hermione bumped past Neville as she hurried away from them, in tears. "I think she heard you." Neville told him.

"Well, it's true." Ron shook his head. "It can't come as a shock."

Harry and Neville shook their heads.

As the Halloween feast approached, Harry, Neville, and Ron noticed that Hermione was absent for the rest of the classes. They headed downstairs to the Great Hall and found that it had been decorated with dancing skeletons, live bats, and pumpkins large enough for a first year to sit in. "This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed, "Dad didn't do these decorations justice."

"Yeah, these are great." Ron sat down with them in their usual seats as food appeared on plates.

The doors burst open and Professor Quirrell hurried between the tables, pale and terrified. "There's a troll in the dungeon!" he screeched, before fainting to the floor

Screams issued from the students around the Great Hall until a bang issued from the Head table. Dumbledore had gotten to his feet, an air of authority radiating from him. "Prefects, escort your House to the dormitories at once!"

Percy took charge at once, rising to his feet. "Gryffindors, follow me. Stick together!"

Harry, Neville, and Ron followed the group of Gryffindors out of the Great Hall into the entrance hall. Harry grabbed Neville and Ron's arms as he realized something. "Hermione," he breathed, looking at them. "She doesn't know about the troll!"

"Yeah, Lavender said that she's been in the girl's bathroom all day. We should go find her." Neville pointed out. "We gotta sneak away."

Harry, Ron, and Neville lagged behind until they could safely sneak away. They hurried down the hall and skidded to a halt as thudding footsteps sounded from around the corner. "I think the troll's out of the dungeon." Harry looked at the other two.

The troll came into sight, twelve feet tall with gray skin and a club. It lumbered down the corridor and peered into a doorway, evidently deciding. It lumbered into the room and disappeared from sight.

"There's a key in the lock, lock it in, quick!" Neville demanded as Harry grabbed the key, turning it. "Good, he's locked-"

The end of Neville's sentence was drowned by a scream. Harry looked in horror at the door as he gasped, "The girl's bathroom! Unlock it, quick!" Ron demanded.

Harry unlocked the door and the three ran inside. Hermione was cowering under the sink, frozen with terror. "We have to do something!" Ron panted, anxiety making him panic.

"I'll take care of him!" Neville shouted, pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, looking at him in concern.

"There's gotta be a spell we've learned that can defeat it." Neville struggled to remember a spell.

"Wait, I got it!" Harry shouted. He pulled out his wand and gave it a swish and flick, shouting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll paused in mid-swing, about to strike the sink Hermione was hiding under. The club slipped out of its large hand and hovered there before landing with a thunk on its head.

"Run!" Harry shouted, grabbing Hermione and pulling her away with the other two as the troll fell with a thud and a cloud of dust.

"Woah, that was so cool!" Ron exclaimed, staring down at the unconscious troll.

The sound of running footsteps made the four of them turn. Professors Richman, Quirrell, McGongall, and Dumbledore arrived finally, looking shocked. Quirrell sank onto a nearby toilet in fright.

"You four, what on earth were you doing here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, eyes flashing.

Ron, Harry, and Neville exchanged glances, but before they could say anything, Hermione said, "I went looking for the troll."

The three boys stared at Hermione as Professor McGonagall frowned. "Why would you go looking for the troll?"

"I've read all about them and thought I could handle it." Hermione explained. "I'm sorry."

"You four are very fortunate. Not many first years could face a full grown troll and live to tell the tale. Five points from Gryffindor for your foolish behavior, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall surveyed the boys. "Five points for you four, however for sheer dumb luck."

As Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione sighed. "Thanks for rescuing me," she looked a little awkward, pink staining her cheeks.

"Anytime," Neville gave her a smile, knowing no matter what, they would be friends from now on.


	8. Down He Falls

Chapter 8: Down He Falls

As November arrived, the first Quidditch match of the season approached. Harry grew more nervous as the match approached. It was highly anticipated, as it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. The whole school was taking sides, however. The Slytherins, ever the unpopular, united the whole school on the side of Gryffindor.

The morning of the match arrived bright and sunny. Harry sat at the breakfast table after being greeted with cheers. "Harry, you need to eat something." Hermione advised, touching his arm.

"I'm not hungry." Harry mumbled. It was true; his stomach was full of frantic butterflies.

"Oh look, Malfoy's come here to bring you word of encouragement. Want me to give him encouragement back?" Neville showed them his fist as Malfoy approached.

"I hear they have a bed available in the hospital wing, Potter." Malfoy replied. "After Crabbe and Goyle get done with Longbottom, you'll have company."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron snapped. "You should be worried about your own team. When Gryffindor gets done with you lot they'll be crying home to their mums."

"I highly doubt it. Potter only got lucky getting on the team. We'll see today if it was a wise decision." Malfoy laughed as he walked away.

"Ignore him, he's a filthy little-" Hermione was interrupted as Wood hurried over to Harry.

"I want the team in the changing rooms in five minutes to change. And Potter, eat something. You don't want to be flying on an empty stomach." He said, exasperated.

Harry took a piece of toast and bit it as Wood left. "Is that a reflection on how long he'll talk if he has you go out so early?" Ron asked, in amusement.

"Oh yes, Wood can get as long winded as Professor Binns on game day. We've practically fallen asleep during them." Fred said as he got up from the table. "Might as well get it over with. C'mon, Harry."

Harry ran upstairs to get his broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand, and followed the twins out onto the front lawn. The two sets of three goal hoops at each end of the pitch stood against the bright blue sky as they approached it. The rest of the team was already waiting, dressing as they chatted.

Wood came out of the captain's office and grinned at the sight of Harry. "Harry, we need a victory here, got it? We can't let Slytherin get an early lead for the Cup. Make sure you catch the Snitch, got it?"

Harry nodded. "I'll do my best."

Lee Jordan's voice roared through the stands as Harry flew around the pitch, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Neville watched from the stands with Ron and Hermione, scarlet and gold scarves whipping around their faces in the cold wind. "I hope he finds it soon, we'll all freeze in this wind." Hermione moaned, rubbing her hands together.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron shouted, pounding the seat in front of him. He got a dirty look from a Ravenclaw sitting in the seat. "Sorry, mate." He apologized.

"Hey, what's Harry doing?" Hermione said suddenly, pointing at the sky. Ron and Neville looked up in time to see Harry's broom bucking violently like a bronco at a rodeo.

"I don't know, but it could unseat him! We have to do something!" Neville said, frantically.

Hermione screamed as Harry's broom bucked violently into an oncoming Bludger, knocking Harry off it. He plunged toward the ground, slowing magically to land softly on the field.

"Go, go!" Hermione urged, shoving Ron and Neville toward the stairs. They reached the place on the grass where Harry lay as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived. "Is he going to be all right, Professor?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine, Miss Granger." McGonagall's hand shook as she magicked a stretcher, levitating Harry onto it and leading it up to the castle.

"Can we go follow them, Professor?" Neville asked Dumbledore anxiously.

"Of course." Dumbledore gravely. He turned to Madam Hooch, who had just landed nearby. "I'm afraid the rules say that the match will have to continue without the Seeker."

"No, can't you make an exception?" Neville asked, horrified.

"I'm afraid not. Go on up to the hospital wing, I'm sure you will be able to see Harry soon."

Neville, Hermione, and Ron hurried up to the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey tending to Harry. "How is he?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "Broken ribs, but I see no reason he's in any danger."

"How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked, sitting beside the bed.

"My ribs are freshly healed but I'll be fine." Harry nodded. "Did we win?"

"Dunno, Dumbledore had to let the game continue without you." Neville explained.

"What happened out there? Why did your broom act so strangely?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"I don't know. It just started to buck on me." Harry looked bewildered.

"The patient needs his rest, go on, you three." Madam Pomfrey said sharply, shooing them away.

The rest of the Gryffindors returned after the match with the news that despite the Slytherin Seeker catching the Snitch, they managed to scrape a win. Neville sat by the fire in the common room with Ron and Hermione that evening, waiting for Harry to return. The firelight flickered as the portrait hole opened, revealing Harry had returned. "Hey, come sit over here and take it easy." Ron rushed to his side, offering a hand.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ron." Harry gave him a big smile. There was a _pop_ and Harry gasped, looking over at the fire. "Sirius!"

Ron, Hermione, and Neville turned their heads toward the fire and indeed, Sirius's head was sitting in the flames, his usual characteristic grin gone. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked anxiously. "Dumbledore told us about the match."

Harry sat in a chair facing the fire. "I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey healed me up real quick. I don't know what happened after my broom started bucking."

"Your team rallied around you and managed to scrape the win." Ron explained. "Higgs took so long to catch it that we were 160 points up. Idiot."

"Why didn't Dad contact me? I thought…" Harry trailed off, confused.

"Your dad was busy at the moment and couldn't contact you like this. He'll send a letter in the morning." Sirius promised. "Now listen, Harry…"

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting upright in the chair.

"A broom doesn't just buck for no reason. A powerful jinx would have had to have been placed on it to do that. I want you to promise me you'll stay safe, got it? Your mom has enough to worry about with your brother without extra worry about you."

"I promise, Sirius." Harry nodded.

"Good," Sirius looked over at Hermione, Ron, and Neville. "Make sure he keeps that promise, got it?"

Hermione nodded. "I will."

"I'll keep in contact. Good night." Sirius disappeared with a _pop._

Harry gave Ron a concerned look. "Who would do that to me?" He wondered aloud.

"I can understand a Dark wizard doing that to me, but why you?" Neville asked, confused.

"Maybe someone wanted to send a message?" Hermione suggested. "Like ' _I can hurt your friends if I can't get to you'_?"

"Maybe…" Neville frowned.


	9. Winter Mayhem

Chapter 9: Winter Mayhem

A few days later, Harry received a letter from Hagrid with the morning post. He read it quickly, scanning the barely legible scrawl. "Hagrid wants us to come down to his cabin after classes today." He told the other three.

"It has been a while since we visited him. He's probably wanting to hear how you're doing." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, as if enough people aren't asking me." Harry grumbled with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's just concerned about you." Hermione touched his shoulder. "Come on, guys. We don't want to be late for class."

Harry, Ron, and Neville followed Hermione out of the Great Hall to get their rucksacks for class.

After class, the four of them trudged through the knee-deep snow to Hagrid's cabin. Harry knocked on the door, and booming barks sounded from the other side. "Back, Fang, you dosey dog." They heard Hagrid order, before opening the door. "Hey, you guys. Come on in, wanna a cuppa? Was just going to make some tea."

"Yes, please." Neville nodded, following the other three inside.

Hagrid went over to the fire where a kettle and sat over the fire and poured them tea. "You okay, Harry?" He asked, setting an enormous mug in front of each of them before sitting down with his own.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey patched me up quickly so I was able to leave." Harry nodded.

"I was watching from my hut and saw wha' happened. What would make your broom do that?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"I've read all about jinxes and a jinx could easily do that. The question is, who? They would have to make eye contact and really hate Harry."

"I bet it was Richman!" Ron exclaimed. "He clearly took a dislike to Harry the moment that they met in Potions class!"

"Nonsense, why would a teacher at this school try to kill a student?" Hagrid asked, dismissively.

"Good question, but the circumstantial evidence is persuasive. He hates Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"Get this out of your head, you four. Professor Richman helps Professor Dumbledore with anything that needs protecting, including his students." Hagrid growled, pointing a thick finger at them.

"Including? What else needs protecting?" Harry asked, interested. "Does it have to do with that three-headed dog?"

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, outraged.

" _Fluffy?_ It has a _name?"_ Ron asked, incredulously. "So it is guarding something?"

"What Fluffy is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel-"

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's that?" Neville asked, interested.

"I've said enough, now finish your tea." Hagrid said gruffly, then shut his mouth.

December arrived with such cold weather that students had to wear their winter coats in the corridors. "I feel bad for those that have poor parents who can't get them a proper gift." Draco Malfoy said loftily over the bubbling cauldrons of the Potions one day in mid-December.

"Don't rise to his bait," Hermione urged, grabbing Ron's arm to keep him from diving for Malfoy. "Richman will use any excuse to dock points and give you detention!"

"He can't get away with calling me poor…" Ron growled, returning reluctantly to his cauldron.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something amazing for Christmas." Harry assured him.

"Good, I wish I could afford something amazing," Ron muttered glumly.

"At least you'll spend time with us at Christmas. Didn't your parents invite us?" Harry asked to cheer him up.

"That's right, you are coming over." Ron cheered up somewhat.

"Us too," Neville sighed, glumly. "I'm sorry for you guys already."

At the end of the lessons, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville returned to the common room to pack for Christmas holidays. They were to leave the next day for the holidays, which would end with the new year.

They headed out of the castle with their things to Hogsmeade station, where they were to catch the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross station. "See you at Christmas?" Neville asked, as they got off the train at the station.

"Yeah, of course. See you then." Harry smiled.

The students headed through the barrier in twos and threes and found that their families were there to greet them. "Mum! Dad!" Harry exclaimed delighted. He spotted the baby boy in Lily's arms. "Is that him?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, this is your little brother, Autumn." Lily replied, showing the baby. "We named him that for his red hair.

"Let's go home, then." James swept the hair out of his eyes and led them to the parking lot.

Christmas arrived finally with several inches of snow making Godric's Hollow look like a Muggle Christmas card. Neville woke up to his grandmother calling him and dressed in Muggle clothing before heading downstairs. "How soon are we going to go to the Burrow?" he asked.

Augusta checked her watch. "At noon, we need to get going." She waved her wand at the large pile of presents stacked by the kitchen door and they disappeared.

They traveled by Floo powder, arriving in the Weasley kitchen fireplace. "Molly, Happy Christmas." She greeted, going over to hug Mrs. Weasley.

"Happy Christmas to you, too." Mrs. Weasley pulled back and turned to give Neville a hug. "Happy Christmas, Neville. Did you have a good term?"

"It was certainly eventful." Neville chuckled dryly.

A thunder of feet pounded the stairs and the five Weasley children arrived in the kitchen. "Neville, glad you're here." Ron grinned at him.

A clatter came from the fireplace behind them and the five Potters and Sirius arrived by Floo Powder, Lily's jacket covering Autum's face to protect against the ash. "Anyone going to say hi to us?" James asked, sounding offended.

"Lily, James!" Mrs. Weasley hurried over to greet her newest guests. "And Sirius, welcome."

"I'm starving, when are we going to eat lunch?" Ron complained, his stomach rumbling.

"Lunch is almost ready, take your seats and I'll bring it over." Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the stove as the group settled around the crammed dining room.

"When are we going to pass out presents?" Fred asked his mother.

"Be patient, George. We'll pass out presents after lunch." Mrs. Weasley arrived, levitating the food over to the table. Fred rolled his eyes in exasperation.

After lunch, they sat in the sitting room to pass out presents. James handed Harry a bundle that was soft and bulky. "I think it's time for you to have this, Harry. It's been in the family for centuries."

Harry tore open the wrapping and gasp as a silvery bundle cascaded down his lap. "Is this your Invisibility Cloak?" He asked, looking up at his father.

"Yep, the whole reason I was the best troublemaker Hogwarts has ever seen." James grinned. He looked over at Sirius. "From what I've heard from Professor Dumbledore, these four are going to be as big of troublemakers as we were."

"The dream of your godson living in your footsteps." Sirius sighed, smiling in amusement. "Best way to know you taught him right."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, Sirius, you shouldn't be encouraging him to break rules."

"Not my fault he took after us." James defended, winking at Harry.

Lily and Mrs. Weasley shook their heads in amazement as the rest of the presents were exchanged.


	10. Epiphany

Chapter 10: Epiphany

Harry, Ron, and Neville finally returned to Hogwarts a couple days before term started again. Hermione hurried over to them as they returned to the common room, pink cheeked and excited. "Hope you three had a happy Christmas." She said, hugging each in turn.

"Yeah, thanks for the Chocolate Frogs, Hermione." Harry grinned. "My mum made me ration them so I wouldn't eat too many. I still have a few left."

"Good. I've been searching in the library for any mention of Flamel and I haven't found a thing. He's not been in any obvious possible books on discoveries or notable wizards. I am at a loss where to look next." Hermione wrung her hands as they sat by the fire.

"Harry, can I have a Frog?" Neville asked, eyeing the Frogs in Harry's lap as he opened one.

"Sure, here." Harry tossed the Frog to Neville, who fumbled it before grabbing it finally. "Nice save." He chuckled.

Neville turned pink and opened his Frog wrapper. Inside was a chocolate frog enchanted to act realistically, as well as a collector's card nestled inside. The frog immediately jumped out of the wrapper and hopped away. Neville sighed, and as the other three went silent, munching on their own Frog, he pulled out the collectible card, staring at Dumbledore's moving image. He scanned the card information, jolting upright as his eyes caught sight of a keyword. "Guys, I think I found Flamel." He said suddenly, tapping the card with his finger.

"You found him?" Hermione asked, looking over at him in surprise. "Where?"

"On Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog. It says what Dumbledore is famous for including his ' _work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel_ '!" Neville read aloud, handing the card to Hermione.

Hermione read quickly and jumped to her feet, dropping the card. "I'll be right back." She said hurriedly, and dashed up to her dormitory.

"What's going on with her?" Ron asked, giving the other three a confused look.

"Dunno, hope it helps though." Harry shrugged.

Hermione hurried back downstairs, burdened with a very large, heavy, and old, dusty book. She set it down on the table with a thud and flipped open the yellowed pages, scanning the pages with her finger. "Here! ' _Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone'_!"

"What on earth is a Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked blankly.

"A stone that turns any metal to gold and is used to produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal." Hermione explained, looking up at them. "I think that's what Fluffy is guarding."

"What would it be like to live forever?" Ron wondered aloud.

"You could ask Nicholas Flamel, he just celebrated his six-hundred-and-sixty-fifth birthday." Hermione said matter-of-factly, closing the book with a snap.

After Gryffindor's next match, Harry looked out of his dormitory window, watching the snow fall outside while Ron and Neville got dressed for bed. He spotted a dark figure stride out of the castle onto the grounds and recognize the tall figure of Professor Richman from his blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. "Hey guys, where's Richman going?" He asked suddenly, looking back at them.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, rushing to the window with Neville behind him. "You're right, where _is_ he going?" He wondered aloud.

"We should follow him. I think it's time to break out your dad's cloak." Neville suggested, looking at them.

"We'll be in a load of trouble if we get caught." Harry warned.

"Too bad, maybe we can find out what Richman is really up to." Ron said excitedly.

"Maybe we should tell Hermione, she'd want to know where we're going and help." Harry went over to his trunk and opened it. He took the silvery bundle out of the depths and shook it out, the moonlight catching the cloak, making it shimmer.

"Let's go, we'll put your cloak on before we leave the common room." Neville led them out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

They found Hermione fast asleep in an armchair, surrounded by books. Neville shook Hermione awake, startling her. "Goblin Revolution!" she cried, raising her hand, before blinking. She looked at the three of them and realized where she was. "I'm sorry, I must have been dreaming."

"I dream too while in History of Magic." Ron replied dryly.

"What's wrong? Why did you wake me up?" Hermione asked, with a yawn.

"Richman is up to something. We just saw him leave the castle, heading for the Forbidden Forest." Harry explained. "We were going to follow him."

"Not without me." Hermione said at once, getting to her feet. "But will the cloak cover all four of us?"

"It'll have to work." Harry unfolded the cloak and draped it over all three of them. "Is our feet visible? Good, let's go."

They carefully made their way down to the entrance hall, careful not to be seen. When they reached the front door, Hermione quietly unlocked it and they stepped out into the snowy night. They snuck into the forest and heard voices up ahead.

"W-why d-did y-you w-want t-to m-meet m-me, Al-Alaric?" they could hear Professor Quirrell stutter anxiously.

"I wanted to keep this away from _eavesdropping_ ears." Richman's cold voice responded at once. "Students aren't allowed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Richman interrupted Quirrell's incoherent babbling. "Do you know how to get past that mutt of Hagrid's?"

"I don't-I-"

An owl hooted, drowning out the next words of Richman's. All they caught were the words: "-your spells."

"I d-don't know-"

"I will have a little chat with you soon, I promise you that. And next time," Richman paused and they heard the menace in his voice. "I won't be so nice."

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione hid further in the trees as Richman strode past them toward the castle. Quirrell followed shortly, looking terrified. Neville looked to the others, barely visible in the dim light. "Richman _is_ after the Stone! He must have tried to kill you at the first match! What should we do?" Ron asked quietly.

"Quirrell hasn't given him the information he wanted. There's nothing we can do right now. We'll have to wait until we know more." Harry explained.

"We just hope he doesn't give away anything," Neville said grimly. "Otherwise Richman will go after the Stone."

The four of them shivered at the idea.


	11. D for Danger

Chapter 11: D for Danger

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I was wanting to think through what changes there would be on the rest of the series (Yes I am going through the whole series) I am back to writing and hope you have patiently waited for Neville's adventure to continue! Love Sparkling

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville found their load of homework began to rise as term started again. They found themselves spending most of the time in the library, looking up bits of information for their classes.

"What's Hagrid doing in here?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking across the library.

"Huh? Hagrid's here?" Harry looked up, spotting the enormous, broad back of Hagrid as he disappeared into an aisle of shelves. "You're right. Wonder what he's doing here."

The four of them waited, watching for Hagrid to appear again, which he did a few minutes later, his hands behind his back. "Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Neville asked, startling the man.

"Blimey, you four. You scared me! I'm just doin' a bit o' research." Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. "You doin' homework?"

"Yeah, the teachers have given us loads to make up for the Christmas holidays. Especially Richman. Probably keeping us so busy we won't look into the St-"

Hagrid looked panicky and shushed them. "Don' say that so loud! Don't go blabbing abou' that." He leaned close to them and whispered, "Come by my hut tonight, under the Cloak. I wanna show yeh somethin'."

The four of them nodded and Hagrid ambled off. They exchanged looks. "What do you think he wants to show us?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"Dunno, maybe he got a new coat?" Ron joked.

"Not funny, Ron!" Hermione smacked him with a textbook. "He seemed worried about something."

"You're right, he did seem worried." Neville mused, glancing at the door. "What was it hidden behind his back?"

"I'll go see where he was looking." Hermione got up and snuck to the shelves Hagrid was hiding in. She returned a few minutes later, looking pale. "Dragons! He was looking up dragons!" she hissed.

"Why would he be looking up on dragons?" Harry asked, quietly. "Unless…"

"No, he wouldn't get a dragon, would he?" Ron asked, horrified.

"My dad told me before I left for school that Hagrid likes creatures, the scarier the better. It wouldn't surprise me if he did." Harry muttered, darkly. "We better go see what he's up to."

"Good idea," Hermione nodded grimly.

The four of them headed down to Hagrid's cabin that night, apprehensive about what they would find. They were hidden under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry knocked and waited. "Abou' time." Hagrid grumbled, opening the door. "Get in, get in."

The four of them slipped inside and threw the cloak off themselves after Hagrid shut the door. They noticed that the room was stifling hot from a roaring fire in the fireplace. "What did you want us over for?" Ron asked.

"I wanted yeh four to see something." Hagrid said evasively.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked, pointing at a black egg underneath the kettle.

"Is that-blimey, it must have cost you a fortune!" Ron asked, sounding fascinated and horrified.

"Yeah, I got it off a bloke in the Hog's Head." Hagrid explained.

"A dragon." Harry responded, recognizing the egg.

"How are you going to take care of a dragon?" Neville asked, looking uncertainly at the fire.

"Oh, I've read all abou' 'em, I've been reading books on dragon care an' such. From wha' I read, this one is a Norwegian Ridgeback. Very rare."

"And is this going to help protect the Stone?" Hermione asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You mind yer business, Hermione. Leave the Stone alone. The Stone is plenty protected by the teachers of this school." Hagrid said gruffly, giving her a look.

"Back on the subject of the dragon, Hagrid, you live in a wooden house, how on earth is that going to work?" Hermione asked, frowning.

Hagrid ignored her, moving to stoke the fire as he whistled.

The four of them were worrying over whether Hagrid would be caught with an illegal dragon in his cabin for the next few days. One morning, Hedwig brought a note for Harry which was from Hagrid. "It's hatching." He whispered to them.

"We better go down there so he doesn't get in trouble." Hermione sighed, looking at the staff table.

"Good idea, you in for it, Neville?" Harry asked, looking over at him.

Neville sighed. "I'll be in trouble either way if they find out I knew about it. Might as well."

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy pass nonchalantly. He glared after him as he passed. "We better hope Malfoy didn't hear that."

They headed to Hagrid's cabin after the bell for the end of the lessons. Hagrid greeted them at the door, waving them in. "He's almost out." He told them, acting like a little boy waiting for Father Christmas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked at the table where the egg was shaking and making cracking noises. They moved carefully closer, as the egg shuddered more. Finally the black egg burst open and a slimy black dragon unfolded itself, hissing, its fangs bared.

"Isn' he beau'ful?" Hagrid beamed, smiling at the dragon.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ron looked a little creeped out.

Hagrid glanced at the window suddenly. "Who's tha'?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville whipped their heads around and saw a sleek blond head disappear from the window. "Malfoy, bet he saw the dragon." Harry muttered, angrily. "We better go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville headed for the door, hurrying back up to the castle.

Over the next week, they tried to persuade to release the dragon, which Hagrid had named Norbert. Hagrid refused, claiming the dragon was just a baby. As Hagrid tended to the dragon, Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "Charlie."

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not Charlie." Ron shook his head.

"No, he works with dragons, right?" Harry persisted.

"Yeah, you think he'd take Norbert?" Ron asked, skeptically.

"I'm sure of it." Harry nodded.

"Would you be willing to let Charlie take Norbert?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I always liked Charlie. Great with magical creatures. Sure, if he's willing to take Norbert, I'll give him away." Hagrid nodded reluctantly.

"I'll write to Charlie and see if he can." Ron agreed, patting Hagrid on the elbow. He withdrew his hand when Norbert took a snap at it, biting him.

"He's on'y a baby," Hagrid crooned.

"Yeah, a baby with fangs." Ron muttered so only Hermione, Harry, and Neville could hear.

Several days later, Ron received a letter from Charlie that said he would send a few friends to meet them at the tallest tower at midnight that night. "How are we going to get him up there?" Ron asked, looking worriedly at Harry. His hand had swollen to twice its size.

"I think the three of us could handle the crate ourselves." Harry nodded, looking at the other two.

"The sooner we can get him away, the better, I say." Neville nodded.

That night at 11:30, Neville, Harry, and Hermione carried the crate with the Invisibility Cloak over them and snuck up to the tallest tower, slowly so they would stay hidden. They had to pause, barely breathing as Malfoy was berated by McGonagall. They arrived at the top of the tower as four brooms appeared above them, each ridden by a gangly young adult. They landed, latching Norbert's crate in the harness. "See ya later, tell Ron Charlie says hi."

"Will do." Harry nodded, waving as they took off again, Norbert's crate dangling under them.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione snuck back downstairs, only to run into Filch. "Well, look who we have here, three students out of bed. We are in trouble now."

It was only then that they realized they had left the Invisibility Cloak at the top of the tower.


	12. Forest Detention

Chapter 12: Forest Detention

"Come with me," Filch motioned for them to follow him.

Neville glanced at Hermione and Harry as they followed Filch to Professor McGonagall's office. "Have fun." Filch cackled as he walked away.

"In!" Professor McGonagall snapped once she'd opened the door. She waved impatiently into her office.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville entered the office and took the seats before her desk. Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, her eyes flashing as she glared at them. "Draco Malfoy has come to me with a very interesting story about you three."

"Oh?" Harry asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. "What could it be?" He asked, then, correcting himself, he added, "Professor."

"He claims to have knowledge about you sneaking a dragon out of the grounds. I didn't believe him and gave him detention. However, you three are out of bed well past curfew and let him think you were up to something. So you three will lose fifty points for Gryffindor and you will each receive a detention."

"What?" Harry and Neville exclaimed, surprised. "But Professor-"

"Enough, you earned your punishment. Now get to bed." Professor McGonagall waved her hand, obviously dismissing them.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville headed back to Gryffindor Tower, looking miserable. "I can't believe we lost one hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor in one night." Harry moaned. "I doubt my dad and godfather did that bad."

"We better go to bed before someone comes along." Neville sighed.

Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered, saying goodbye before heading upstairs. Harry and Neville were quiet as they dressed for bed. They fell asleep quickly.

Exams were approaching and Harry, Hermione, and Neville had more to add to their stress levels. Neville promised himself that he wouldn't interfere with anything else that didn't involve him until he passed a classroom a week later. He paused, listening.

"Please-don't-" He heard Quirrell sob. There was a pause and Quirrell said, "Okay, okay…"

Neville hurried back to the common room and quickly told the other three what happened. "Richman must have gotten Quirrell to give out information."

"There's still Fluffy guarding it." Hermione reasoned.

"He could have found out how to get past that three-headed demon!" Ron pointed out.

"It's none of our business." Neville said grimly. "We're in enough trouble without getting involved in what Richman and Quirrell are up to."

"You're right." Hermione nodded.

Letters arrived at the breakfast table for them, each telling them of the date of their detention and that they had to meet Filch in the entrance hall.

"Great, detention with Filch." Harry groaned.

"I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't let Filch make us do something truly horrible." Hermione reasoned.

Ron snorted. "Good luck, you three. You're going to need it."

That night, Hermione, Harry, and Neville pulled on cloaks and headed down to the entrance hall. Filch was waiting for them, holding a gas lamp. Mrs. Norris wound her way around her master's legs, watching them with her lamplike eyes. Malfoy was waiting off to the side, scowling. "Finally you three showed up. Follow me. Hopefully you'll learn a lesson with this detention. Oh, the days when they let us hang you demons by your toes in the dungeons…" Filch sighed, reminiscing.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione shuddered as they marched across the grounds. Hagrid was waiting for them by his cabin, a crossbow in hand. "All righ', guys?" Hagrid asked, beaming at them.

"Don't mollycoddle them, Hagrid. They're being punished." Filch reminded him. "I'll be back for you guys in the morning…Or what's left." He cackled as he walked away.

"What are we doing out here?" Malfoy asked, anxiously.

"We're going into the forest." Hagrid replied gruffly, leading them toward the forest entrance.

"I'm not going in there." Neville was pleased to hear Malfoy's voice shake.

"If you want to stay in school, yeh will." Hagrid growled. "And I know your father would throw a fit if yeh get expelled."

Malfoy looked sulky, but didn't respond. "Okay, yeh guys see that silver liquid on the leaves? That's unicorn blood. I found one dead a while back an' this one is clearly badly hurt. We're goin' in there an' try to find it. I'm going to pair yeh up, Harry, Hermione, an' me will go this way, and Malfoy and Neville go the other way. Just send up red sparks if yeh need help, green if you find somethin'."

"We get Fang then," said Malfoy at once.

"Go ahead. Just warnin' yeh, he's a right coward." Hagrid shrugged, motioning for Fang to follow them.

Malfoy and Neville headed down the path, searching for any sign of the uniform. "My father will hear about this, this is servant's work." Neville heard Malfoy mutter.

"You deserve it for telling on us, Malfoy." Neville snapped at him. "If you had kept your mouth shut we would not be out here."

"It's not my fault you were helping that great big oaf with his illegal dragon." Malfoy sneered. He jumped when he heard a wolf owl. "What's that?"

"Probably a werewolf." Neville gave him a smirk. "Not scared, are you?" He asked, seeing the stricken look on Malfoy's face.

"No, not at all. Werewolves don't scare me." Draco shook his head.

Neville led the way through the forest until a sudden rustling came from ahead. "Hold it." He said, blocking Malfoy from going forward. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Malfoy asked, pushing Neville's hand away.

The rustling grew louder until moonlight brook through the trees ahead, illuminating a clearing where a dead unicorn was lying. A black figure was kneeling before it, clearly drinking the blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran for it, Fang scrabbling after him. But Neville was frozen in place, eyes staring at the figure. His scar seared in pain, making him cry out. The figure looked up at him and fled.

Suddenly, hooves thundered through the clearing and a half horse, half man appeared in the clearing, his head turning toward him. "Neville Longbottom, you should not be here." He said in a slow, solemn voice.

"What on earth was that?" Neville asked, his eyes trained on the spot where the figure had fled.

Instead of answering the question, the centaur gazed at the dead unicorn. "Such a beautiful creature, no? It is a crime to slay such an innocent creature. Only those that are desperate would slay one. For when the blood touches their lips, they will live a half life, cursed. Can you think of someone who would do that, Neville?"

Neville looked at the unicorn, remembering what his grandmother had said when he asked about his parents. _"People think he died, but I think he is just waiting for his moment to rise from the ashes like a phoenix. Mark my words, he will be back."_

"Are you saying that was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Neville asked, eyes wide.

"Yes." The centaur nodded. "Let me give you a ride to find your friends again."

The centaur knelt and Neville clambered on. The centaur rose to his hooves again and cantered through the forest. Two more centaurs appeared from the depths of the forest, both looking furious. "Firenze, why are you letting this human ride you like a common mule?"

"He was in danger, Bane." Firenze answered, calmly.

"You do recognize who he is? The sooner Neville Longbottom leaves the forest, the better." Bane asked, pawing the ground angrily.

"I am sure he thought it was the best thing to do, Bane." Ronan answered, calmly.

"Proceed with caution." Bane warned them before both of them disappeared into the trees.

Firenze continued through the forest until he found Hagrid, Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione again. "Thank you, Firenze." Hagrid nodded to the centaur.

"Good-bye, Neville Longbottom. I am sure we will meet again." Firenze looked down at Neville, his bearded face solemn.

"Good-bye," Neville nodded before following Hagrid out of the forest.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously, as they returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Neville quickly told the other two what happened. "Firenze reckons that was You-Know-Who?" Harry asked, shocked.

Neville nodded and they said good night to Hermione before heading to their dormitory.

Neville was pulling on his pajamas to get ready for bed when he heard a cry of surprise from Harry's bed. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry turned to him, a bundle of silvery fabric in his hands that he instantly recognized as the Invisibility Cloak. "Someone returned my Cloak."

"Is there it a note?" Neville asked, curious.

"Yes, but no one signed it. It just says: _Just in case._

"Oh well, just be glad it's back." Neville sighed, getting into bed. "'Night."

"'Night." Harry responded and they fell asleep.


	13. Saving the Stone

Chapter 13: Saving the Stone

The weeks leading up to the exams passed in a blur for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Neville wasn't sure how he managed to pass all his exams, but he did, as did all of the first years. Hermione had the annoying habit of going over the exams after they had finished, which did not help Neville's mood. His scar continued to hurt since the trip into the forest.

"I wish I could figure out why it keeps hurting…" Neville grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione suggested.

"And what good is that going to do?" Neville asked, frowning at her. "I doubt they have a magical cure for old scars hurting. I think it's a warning that danger is coming."

"It's too hot to worry about what's coming." Ron groaned, too tired to argue. "Richman's not going to take the Stone, we have no proof that he knows how to get past Fluffy. And Hell would have to freeze over before Hagrid would let Dumbledore down."

Neville froze, thinking. "We have to see Hagrid." He said finally, looking at the others.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, startled.

"You don't find it funny that some bloke happens to be at the Hog's Head with a dragon egg? We need to find out more about this guy."

"Good idea, we better go." Harry got to his feet, brushing off the grass. Ron reluctantly followed suit and they headed down to Hagrid's cabin.

"Hey, guys, yer exams finished?" Hagrid asked, upon answering the door.

"Yes, they're finally finished. Can we come in? We have some questions for you."

"'Course, course, come on in." Hagrid stepped aside to let them in.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville entered the cabin. Hagrid made tea and sat down at the table with them. "What's on yer mind, kids?"

"You said you got Norbert from a bloke at the Hog's Head?" Neville asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Hagrid took a swig of his tea with a suspicious glance at him. "Why do you ask?"

"How did you get it?" Harry inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Won it in a game of cards. The guy was really intent on gettin' rid o' it, ter be honest." Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders.

"What did he look like?" Neville asked.

"Dunno, he never showed his face. Not a suspicious thing, hidin' your face is popular in the Hog's Head. Suspicious folk there." Hagrid shook his head.

"What did you talk about?" Hermione asked Hagrid anxiously, glancing at the other three.

"He jus' asked me what I did at the school and about my gamekeepin' duties. He said that a dragon would be hard to take care o', but I said, 'after Fluffy' a dragon will be easy. Just play some music an' he'll fall righ' aslee-" Hagrid looked horrified. "Forge' I said anything, I said nothin'!"

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron exchanged looks. "We better go, Hagrid. See you later."

"You gotta go? All righ', see you." Hagrid looked confused as they left the cabin.

"Richman knows how to get to the Stone now," Neville whispered as they headed up to the castle. "He's going to go for it any time."

"You four!" barked a voice behind them as they headed for the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall was standing there, her arms full of books. "What are you doing inside on such a glorious afternoon?"

"I-I-" Neville hesitated, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Professor, we want to see Professor Dumbledore." She explained, trying to hide her panic. "It's important."

"You want to see Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall looked skeptical. "He received an urgent message and had to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"He's not here?" Neville asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Longbottom, Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man. He is often away." Professor McGonagall explained, her eyes narrowing. "What could possibly be so important to bother the headmaster about?"

"We think someone is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione told her, desperate now.

Professor McGonagall dropped the books in shock, clearly not expecting that answer. She waved her wand in an irritated fashion and the books zoomed back to her arms. "I don't know how you found out about the Sorcerer's Stone, but it is well protected. There is no chance anyone will steal it. Now go outside before I dock points from the four of you. Good afternoon."

The four of them pretended to head outside until they saw Professor McGonagall disappear up the stairs. Then they huddled together. "Richman is going to steal the stone tonight. We better try to get past Fluffy tonight." Neville suggested in an undertone.

"Good idea." Hermione looked worried. "But we can't be caught. We'll use Harry's Invisibility Cloak, got it?" Hermione asked, looking around and stopping on Harry.

"Yes, we'll have to. I'm in." Harry nodded solemnly.

After the common room emptied that night, Harry snuck up to the dormitory for his cloak while the other three waited. He returned, throwing it over the four of them. "Let's go."

The four of them snuck down, passing by Mrs. Norris, who looked in their direction as they passed. "Stupid cat, wish she wasn't nosing in everyone's business." Ron muttered.

As they headed toward the third floor corridor, they spotted Peeves the poltergeist loosening the rugs to trip people. "Can we play a trick on Peeves?" Ron whispered, but Hermione shook her head.

They reached the third floor corridor without encountering anyone else and slipped inside, shutting the door behind them. There was a snort from Fluffy and three pairs of eyes glared at them. "Uh-oh, what are we going to do?" Hermione whispered, terrified.

"Wait, Hagrid gave me a flute for Christmas. I think I have it somewhere." Neville patted his robes and pulled out a wooden flute. "Once Fluffy is asleep, get in there. I'll be right behind you."

Neville began to play and Fluffy's eyelids closed, snores issuing from deep in its chest. Harry and Ron shifted the giant paw covering the trapdoor and opened it, ushering Hermione in first. Neville approached the trapdoor after Harry and Ron had disappeared, still playing the flute. He paused long enough to jump in, escaping just before Fluffy took a snap at the trapdoor.

Neville slid down what appeared to be a very long slide and landed with a thud on something firm and slightly slimy. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"Not sure, but…" Ron gasped. "Something just grabbed me!"

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered, and her wand tip flared. "Hold still, it's Devil's Snare! It'll kill us fast if we make too much movement."

"That makes it real easy to relax." Ron groaned, struggling against the vines now encircling his legs.

"What did Professor Sprout say about Devil's Snare?" Hermione muttered, trying to think. "Wait, it hates sunlight! But where are we going to get light?"

"Are you mental, Hermione?" Harry demanded, the vines starting to wrap around his legs as well. "You're a witch, use your wand!"

"Oh right!" Hermione waved her wand and said, _"Lacarnum Inflamarae!"_ which caused blue fire to erupt from her wand, igniting the vines around them. The vines retracted from the fire, releasing them.

"That was close." Ron got shakily to his feet. "Where do we go from here?"

"That way." Hermione pointed, using her wand to show the way.

Hermione led the way, her wandlight shining ahead of her. They paused at a door, wary. A rustling sound came from within. "What is that noise?" She asked, giving them an anxious look.

"Dunno, but we better be careful when going in there." Neville reached for the doorknob and opened it, entering the dim chamber beyond.

Dozens of winged creatures flew above them like butterflies. Across the chamber, four broomsticks leaned against the wall next to a door. "That must be the way through." Hermione rushed over to the door, using the unlocking charm. "We'll have to try something else."

"Wait guys," Harry said suddenly, looking up at the creatures. He looked back down at the brooms. "I think we have to fly up and catch one."

"Catch one?" Ron asked, staring at him. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean, those look like keys. One should fit the lock on the door. We need to use those brooms to catch it." Harry reasoned.

"You should do it, nobody else is a great flier." Ron suggested, turning pink.

Harry grabbed a broom, mounted it, and took off, rising steadily among the keys. He searched around until he spotted a key that looked very battered and old. He chased it down, closing his fist around the struggling key. "Got it!" He cried, diving to the ground again. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it, sighing in relief as the lock turned and the door opened. "Keep an eye out. We've faced Sprout's and Flitwick's test, we don't know what's next."

The four of them moved on to the next room. Lights flared into life, showing stone figures standing on a checkered board, black on one end, white on the other. The figures were taller than the four of them. "This looks like a huge chessboard." Ron looked amazed, eyeing the black knight a few feet from him.

"What d'you reckon we have to do?" Neville asked, uncertainly.

"I think…" Ron looked around at the chessboard. "We have to play our way across."

"As in play as one of the pieces?" Hermione asked anxiously. "If this is wizard's chess…"

"We'll have to take that chance. Hermione, you take the left castle. Harry, you play as the left bishop. Neville, you play as the other bishop." Ron took charge, giving out positions.

"And what are you going to be, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a knight." Ron walked over to the knight nearest and patted the neck. "Let's play chess." He climbed onto the knight.

They played the game, until Ron paused before their next move. "Hmmm…only one thing left to do. Harry, I'm going to move forward and when the Queen moves, you checkmate the king." Ron looked down at Harry, who nodded.

"What is he planning on doing?" Hermione asked in a frightened voice.

"He's going to sacrifice himself so he can win." Harry replied grimly, knowing it was the only way.

"No, Ron, you can't do that!" Hermione cried.

"It's the only way we can win and stop Richman." Ron took a breath and ordered his knight forward. The queen attacked, knocking him off the horse.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, but stayed on her square.

"Now for the win." Harry made his move, checkmating the king. "How is he?" He asked, as Hermione rushed to Ron.

"He's alive. I should stay, though." Hermione looked anxiously down at Ron, who was unconscious.

"We might need you, Hermione, you're brilliant." Harry protested.

"All right," Hermione replied, reluctantly getting up to follow them.

They entered the next chamber, and was assaulted by an overpowering stench. A mountain troll was lying on the stone floor, unconscious. "Good, we can at least thank Richman for defeating this thing for us." Harry said, pulling his robes up over his nose and mouth.

"Let's go, this stink is awful." Hermione whimpered, edging toward the door at the opposite end. They sighed with relief once the door closed behind them, taking the scent with it.

They found a table covered in bottles in the next chamber. Black flames erupted in the doorway ahead of them, while purple flames erupted in the doorway behind them. "It's a logic puzzle." Hermione said, as she found a roll of parchment. She began to read it carefully.

"What does it say?" Harry asked anxiously, but Hermione waved at him to be quiet.

Harry and Neville waited until she finally looked up. "I'm positive that the smallest bottle will take the drinker forward and that large one over there will take them back."

"Who's going to drink it?" Harry asked. He looked at the smallest bottle. "There's barely enough for one of us."

"I think Neville should go." Hermione looked up at Neville. "After all, you are a brilliant wizard, and if this has anything to do with You-Know-Who, you should have your chance."

Neville nodded. "Go and get help for Ron, I'll stop Richman."

"Good idea. Be careful, Neville." Hermione gave him a small smile, taking the large bottle. She shared it with Harry and disappeared into the purple flames behind them.

Neville took a deep breath and drank the last bit of potion in the smallest bottle. He walked through the black flames into the next chamber.


	14. The Truth at Last

Chapter 14: The Truth at Last

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your support for this story. There will be 6 more stories at least, chronicling the canon series in Neville's point of view. If you want to continue reading, I have put up "What Lies Beneath" along with this chapter.

Neville paused at the entrance to the final chamber, unable to believe his eyes. Professor Quirrell was waiting for him, a cold smile on his face. A strange mirror stood behind him, reflecting his image. "Impossible, I thought it was Rich-"

"You thought it was Professor Richman who was trying to steal the Stone?" Quirrell asked coldly. His voice did not tremble. "Of course, who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Quirrell?" Quirrell's cold laugh caused the hairs on Neville's neck to rise.

"But-but Richman tried to kill me. At the first Quidditch match."

"No, _I_ tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded if Dumbledore hadn't slowed your fall. Richman was suspicious after that, so I had to be careful." Quirrell pulled out his wand, waving it. Ropes appeared, wrapping around Neville, binding him. "Can't have you escaping can we, Longbottom?"

"What do you want?" Neville snapped, the ropes so tight that he couldn't move an inch.

"I want to help my master get the Sorcerer's Stone." Quirrell responded at once. "But I've looked in this mirror and it just shows me holding it. I don't know how I can get it…"

"What do you mean?" Neville asked blankly, watching Quirrell gaze at his reflection.

"My master ordered me to steal the Stone for him, to revive him."

"You mean Lord-"

" _Don't speak his name_!" Quirrell hissed, suddenly looking mad. He shuddered. "When I failed to get it from Gringotts, he wanted to stay a little _closer_ to me."

Neville's scar seared at the words. He gulped, trying to stay calm. "What do you want me for?" He asked, trying to sound casual. "You will kill me anyway, right?"

"Of course. But first," Quirrell snapped his fingers and Neville felt himself move toward the mirror and the ropes fell away. "I want you to look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Neville stepped closer to the mirror, his own pale reflection staring back at him. Suddenly the reflection smiled and reached into his pocket. It pulled out a blood-red stone and held it up, winking. Then slipped it back into its pocket. Neville felt the weight of something drop in his pocket. _How did I get it?_ Neville asked, thinking quickly.

"Well?" Quirrell snapped, impatient. "What do you see?"

"I see myself holding the House Cup. I've won it for Gryffindor." Neville lied quickly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He started backing away from the mirror.

" _Lies…"_ A voice hissed. It seemed to be coming from Quirrell's turban.

"Master, what should I do?" Quirrell asked, anxious.

" _I want to speak to him…"_

"You're not strong enough, master!" Quirrell cried, terrified.

" _I'm strong enough for this…_."

Quirrell reached up to his turban and began to unwrap it. Neville froze where he stood, unsure of what the man was doing.

Quirrell finally removed his turban, revealing not the back of his head, but a terrifying, pale, snakelike face sticking out of the back of his head. _"Neville Longbottom…"_

Neville found his voice, at last. "You won't get away with this."

" _Give me the Stone, Neville Longbottom…"_

"I won't give it to you."

" _Once I have had Quirrell get rid of you, I will take the Stone and return to the living again…! And with that stone, I can help you bring your parents back. And together we will rule this world…Just give me that stone!"_

" _Never!"_ Neville cried, spinning around and running for the door.

Something heavy knocked him to the ground, a hand closing on his throat. Pain erupted sickeningly in his scar, blinding him. Quirrell suddenly screamed, releasing his throat. The pain receded from Neville's scar enough to see Quirrell holding up his hands, which were blistered and raw.

Instinctively, Neville pressed his hands to Quirrell's face, hearing his shrieks of pain. Quirrell stumbled back and Neville dove, pinning him, pressing his skin to any part of Quirrell he could. The world was fading and he heard screams and a voice shouting his name.

Everything faded into blackness as Neville passed out.

Neville found himself on a warm, soft bed, very sleepy. He opened his eyes and found a silvery blurred image above him. "Neville, welcome back." Dumbledore greeted, as his bearded face came into focus.

"Professor? Where am I?" Neville asked, looking around. He recognized the long room as the hospital wing. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. I thought I had arrived too late to save you. You put up a brave fight against Quirrell and it almost killed you."

"Quirrell!" Neville said suddenly, remembering. "The Stone, he's after-"

"Take it easy, Neville, or Madam Pomfrey will throw me out." Dumbledore replied calmly, pushing Neville gently back down. Once Neville had calmed down, Dumbledore continued. "Quirrell does not have the Stone. It was retrieved and dealt with promptly."

"Dealt with? What do you mean?" Neville asked, confused. "What does that mean for Nicholas Flamel? Will he die?"

"Oh, you know about Flamel?" Dumbledore asked, delightedly. He cleared his throat. "Flamel has enough Elixir to take care of things and then yes, he will die."

Neville sighed, looking around. He spotted a large pile of sweets on his bedside table. "Your admirers sent those. What went down between you and Quirrell is a secret, which means that everyone at school knows."

"Professor Dumbledore? May I ask another question?" Neville asked, uncertainly.

"Aside from the one you just asked? Of course." Dumbledore nodded.

Neville grinned at that, then grew serious. "Why did You-Know-Who try to kill me as a baby? My grandma told me."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "That is a discussion for another day. I cannot answer it right now.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room. "Sorry, Professor Dumbleore, Longbottom needs his rest."

Dumbledore got to his feet and patted Neville on the shoulder. "Mind if I have a bean?" he asked, gesturing to the nearest box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Neville nodded and he opened it, taking a pale brown one. "I have lost my taste for them after I found a vomit flavor one in my youth." He took a bite and made a face. "Too bad, parchment."

Neville grinned at Dumbledore before the older man left.

The trip to King's Cross station a few days later was enjoyable because Harry was excited to meet his new brother. "Mum says he's already doing so much. I can't wait to meet him." Harry explained.

"Lucky you, I'm an only child. I'd love to have a little brother to play with during the summer." Neville replied, glumly.

"Be careful what you wish for, Neville. Sometimes you get a sister." Harry sighed, and Ron nodded.

"You guys better write this summer, okay?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"Of course we will." Ron nodded.

The train pulled up to the station finally and they slipped through the barrier and found the Potters, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, the Grangers, and Augusta waiting for them. Lily was holding a baby boy on her hip. "Mum, Dad!" Harry cried, running over to greet them. "Is this him?" He asked, as the four of them greeted their families.

"Yeah, Harry, this is your little brother, Autumn." Lily smiled down at him. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Let's go, Neville." Augusta nodded, as James and Sirius loaded trolleys with their luggage. "See you later this summer?" Ron asked, looking over at the other three.

"Of course." Neville nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did as well.

"I fervently hope next year isn't as exciting as this year. That was more excitement than I care for." Neville chuckled as everyone headed for the station entrance.


End file.
